This relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems with arrays of image sensors.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensitive element such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with a single image sensor having a single pixel array and a single corresponding lens. Some electronic devices use an array of image sensors and a corresponding array of lenses to gather image data. This type of system, which is sometimes referred to as an array camera, may be used to extend depth of focus, increase output resolution through super-resolution processing, and capture depth information from a scene. Array cameras typically include an array of image sensors arranged laterally adjacent to one another. A protective cover glass is provided over the array of image sensors and attached to the array using an adhesive.
If care is not taken, unwanted light reflections and optical crosstalk can occur in an array camera having an array of image sensors. For example, light with high angles of incidence can pass through a portion of the glass that covers one image sensor and strike the image pixels of an adjacent image sensor. Light may also be reflected within the array camera (e.g., by metal elements or other surfaces in an image sensor) and may pass through the adhesive between two adjacent image sensors in the array. This type of optical crosstalk can negatively affect system performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for array cameras having multiple arrays of imaging pixels.